


Day Four

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Office crisscolfer! They work in the same Office and slowly become more than friends:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four

"Tonight your night?" Kevin asks, smirking across the break room table at Darren. 

Darren shrugs. "You think it's too soon?" 

"For what?" Chord asks, looking confused. 

Kevin ignores him. "Too soon? My cubicle is between the two of you. I literally spend half the day choking on the sexual tension."

"Wait, are you trying to nail Dianna again?" Chord asks, suddenly conflicted. "Because dude, I was gonna try and go for that..." 

Darren waves a hand. "All yours, man." 

Chord is obviously relieved. "Sweet. You think I got a chance?" 

"Oh, no," Kevin answers first. "No way. She will eat you up and spit you out." 

"Really?" Chord frowns. He looks at Darren. "Really?" 

Darren reaches over and pats him on the shoulder. "Totally. But no one will blame you for trying anyway." 

"Oh, look at that time," Kevin says, just as the clock ticks over to land on the 5. "I'm out!" 

He's out the door before anyone can even answer. 

"Come on," Darren says, punching Chord in the shoulder. They carpool, at least until Chord gets his truck fixed. "I gotta drop you off early so I can go get changed. for the party." 

* 

"Wear this," Becca says, plucking a jacket out of Chris's closet and tossing it onto the bed that Chris is stretched out in just his boxers on. "With the black pants. Those do wonders for your ass." 

"My ass is a wonder all its own," Chris answers absently, pushing his glasses up his nose. He's scrolling through his favorite classy gay porn blog, because... well, there's really no reason besides it's kind of his default boredom activity. He's not a fashion icon and he never will be. He's not even sure how Becca's found enough in his closet to keep herself occupied for the last half hour with choosing his outfit. 

"Darren's, maybe," Becca says. "Did you finish that TPS report?" 

Chris murmurs his agreement for the first part and then says, "Reviewing it right now," as he scrolls past the most delectable photoshoot of a slightly hairy guy sucking his own dick. 

"And you're gonna tap it tonight, right?" She finds a tie that Chris isn't sure he's actually even seen before. "Oh, perfect. Where are your socks?" 

"Second drawer on the left," Chris says. "The left. Not the right." 

"Now I just want to open the right one." 

Chris shrugs. "It's your own fault if you do." 

She sighs but avoids it. "Sex toys, right?" 

"Sex toys," Chris confirms. "And I have no idea if tonight will end with me tapping anything besides my foot on the floor as I wait for your drunken ass to finish in the coat room so we can leave." 

"Nuh uh," Becca says, sprawling out beside him. Chris hastily pulls up his email so when she cranes her neck to be nosy that's all she sees. "Harry's picking me up. You're flying solo. I refuse to be your excuse again." 

"I'm not..." Chris sighs, and gets up so he can start to get dressed. "I just don't know if he'd be into it." 

Becca sits up. "Baby, he flirts with you all the time." 

"He flirts with everyone all the time. And he dated Dianna last year," Chris points out. 

Becca waves her hand dismissively. "For like two weeks, and Di told me neither of them were that into it. The sex was hot for like two seconds and then they had nothing in common. You and Darren totally do. You spend every lunch break talking about stuff the rest of us don't even know about." 

"Tv. Movies. Come on." Chris rolls his eyes. "It's not exactly a spiritual connection." 

"Chris." Becca sighs at him. "Shut up and put your clothes on." 

Chris sticks his tongue out. "Yes, _mom_." 

* 

There's this thing that just happens sometimes when Chris and Darren see each other. It's this thing where suddenly whatever they'd been talking about before is completely irrelevant and they just focus in on each other and it spirals into a tighter and tighter connection that there's no room for anyone else at all. 

It's cute but it also annoys the fuck out of all of their co-workers. 

"Hey," Darren says, smoothly trading places with Harry as soon as Becca and Chris approach so he can be beside Chris. "Wow, you look amazing. Better hide from the bossman." 

Chris groans a little. "Same to you." 

"Don't even let him see you together," Becca suggests. "He'll go to bed with visions of threesomes dancing in his head." 

The boss infamously wants to fuck every tight ass that walks by, but he seems to have a special place in his heart of pants for Chris and Darren both. 

"If you spot him coming just give us a heads up," Darren says, lifting an eyebrow at Chris. "We can make a quick getaway." 

The subtlety passes by no one. 

Not even Chris, though his only response is a sly little smile. 

* 

An hour in and the booze is flowing. There's a karaoke stage set up and the same girl that hogs it every year is belting out her Broadway-esque take on Christmas standards. She's got a good voice and it keeps her from drinking too much and trying to climb Chord like a tree, so that's good, too. 

Especially since one time Chord kind of let her and it's been awkward since then. 

There are a few people dancing but mostly talking and laughter. It's not a bad office party. It's not a bad office, even. Darren landed there thanks to some family connections and Chris just by virtue of the boss wanting to fuck him, but both of them are happy. 

"Are you still playing gigs around?" Chris asks, scrounging a little for non-work-related conversation topics. 

Music is always the jackpot. Darren almost visibly brightens and he starts off on a long, rambling conversation about the little dives he plays and new songs he's working on and it's just all... good. 

He loves listening to Darren and these soft, mushy feelings - that's what fucks him all up. 

Only he misses how Darren gets fucked up too, like a few minutes later when he asks Chris if he's still working on that manuscript and gentles Chris into talking about it. 

Everyone else in the room catches the dopey look on Darren's face though. 

* 

Halfway through the party, the boss takes the stage to make a speech. It's long and full of sentiment that no one else shares and company history that Chris and Darren whisper colorful commentary back and forth on. 

"Oh my god, just no," Chris whispers, slightly horrified at the remark just made about how the boss feels like they're all his children. 

"I think he'd be arrested if that were true," Darren whispers back. 

Chris has to turn his face into Darren's shoulder to muffle the laugh that he can't entire bite back. He doesn't see the smile on Darren's face but he can guess it's there, and he does catch the arm sliding around his waist. When he lifts his head he doesn't pull away. 

* 

Someone dims the lights and Lea's hogging the mic again but he rendition of Where Are You Christmas has everyone suddenly introspective. 

Darren is pretty sure tonight is actually the night. Chris is leaning against him, smelling delicious. He's throwing out a lot of signals and Chris is bouncing them all right back at him. 

They've danced around it and circled each other for months now. They've let it build just the right amount. Any more and it would feel forced, any less and it may have never reached its full potential. But tonight, right now... 

Maybe it's the holiday spirit in the air. Maybe it's a little help from the booze. Maybe it's voices whispering in their ears. (They've barely even talked to anyone else all night long and everyone they'd normally hang around with are being sure to give them lots of leeway.)

Whatever it is, it just feels like the time is right. 

"Hey," Darren whispers in Chris's ear. Chris barely has to turn his head to look at them. It puts their mouths so, so close but Darren resists temptation in a way he might not with anyone else. He gets how Chris operates, and he's pretty sure Chris would want to keep that private. 

"Are you going to tell me you have a present in your pocket for me?" Chris smirks. 

Darren squeezes his fingers against Chris's hip. "No, I'm saving that for later. I was just gonna say... I know this great place down the street, they do a killer hot chocolate." 

Chris laughs. "I know the place. I go there every morning, too, remember?" 

"Yeah, but have you tried the hot chocolate?" Darren asks. 

"... no," Chris admits. 

"Well, would you like to?" Darren's thumb circles against Chris's side, through his shirt. 

"Right now?" 

"Right now." 

"With you?" 

Darren grins. His eyes crinkle a little at the corners. "With me." 

"Yeah," Chris says, smiling back. "I would." 

* 

"About damn time," Becca says, watching Chris and Darren walk out hand in hand. 

"Hells yeah," Kevin says, fist bumping her. 

Chord frowns at them. "I think I missed something."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/104385179015/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-four)


End file.
